Amazon
Junta Amazon= The tribes of the Amazon were once the utter nemesis of all South American colonies. The advantage they had over the colonists through local geographical knowledge mirrors the advantage the Latin Junta has over its enemies currently. The colonials had enough troubles merely surviving that they was never truly capable of waging a successful campaign against the natives, so, when stirred into action, the tribes of the Amazon can be a force of reckoning and numerous in number. The Amazonians and The Latin Junta did manage to form a loose alliance when the various global factions came to South America to stop the rebellious colonies. The Amazonians do not welcome either the colonists of the Latin Junta nor the forces that have come to stop them, but the founder nations are the bigger danger to the tribal way of life. The colonists are at least willing to live off the land peacefully whereas the reclamation forces have no respect for the lands that they trample through. The alliance is a fragile one at best though, the dictator coalition have very little input in where and when the Amazonians fight since the mistrust of foreigner runs deep, any attempts to include the jungle warriors have ended fruitlessly. But a far worse concern is that not all of the tribes are willing to co-operate and tribal bickering could lead to utter destruction of the alliance, despite all of the tribesmen’s inconsistencies, such a scenario would be the last thing the Latin Junta would want. The jungle tribes are expectantly crude, but surprisingly effective. Their main offensive ability may well be through archery, but bow craft is taught from a very young age and by adulthood most Amazonians can fire arrows at the same rate of fire as a rifle. Each bow is individualistic, owned solely by the one who made it, since they have craft their bow before they can train with it, wood crafting has become an essential skill. They are also highly efficient crafters, capable making an entire tribe's supply of bows and arrows from a single tree. The bows themselves may be basic in design but are capable of ranges of up to fifty metres, combined with Amazonian marksmanship, a target is not necessarily safe even if they are armour-clad. The bows are a hybrid between hunting bows and longbows, being about as tall as waist height with a curvature of roughly 140 degrees. The arrows are also crafted from wood with flint or stone tips, hand carved, the fletchings are taken from colourful Amazonian bird feathers, procuring such feathers emphasises their often unexpected trapping expertise which they often use in the field to disable their quarry, be it human or animal. The Amazonians neither own any armor (and barely any clothing) yet they are extremely mobile individuals with unrivaled camouflage skills. They strike without being seen and leave a littering of bodies in their wake. But their refusal to adapt to the future means that when the tribes of the Amazon do get caught out by the forces of civilization, they cannot stand against them for very long. Whoever eventually wins the battle for South America, the jungle tribes will survive and adapt in their own way. But whomever is the eventual victor must know that peace may not linger for long. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= The Junta Amazons, along with the Jungle Warriors, are the units which the Junta Commandante will have to depend on for anti-vehicular support on blitz missions. While it is true that the Amazons are fragile, with 100 health with no stealth, their weapons' nature allows them to fire behind cover through AOE attacks. It should also be noted that the Junta Amazons' arrows, contrary to their descriptions, are actually very accurate. They could be easily fired even if there are friendly units surrounding the Amazon's designated targets. The nets however, are very situational. It is short ranged, so it will force Amazons in quite a bit of risk against other units. |-| Category:Units Category:Latin Junta Category:Infantry